


(Please) Give me a part of your heart

by alarminglyrmus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, more characters will appear later on, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream.-Yellow flowers, blue sky and a flat plain. It's the same scenery, as always.





	

You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream.

Drip , Drop. Drip , Drop. The sound of footsteps echoes in the room, it plays well with the raining coming from outside. An eerie aura flows around, the gray walls feel like home now, unfortunately. 

 

...and then, step, step, step, he heard the ominous sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to where he was hiding. He stares through the bars, stance rigid and body pressed against the metal door. 

Tick, Tock. Slam. It opens slowly, the door as it is, but also his hidden fear. Whistling is heard from the other side of the door and he takes a step back, looking away from the familiar face in front of him.

"Come on gal," the guard signals to the hallways and he shakes his head, ignoring the sting of his neck bones cracking. The man spits out on the floor and laughs, it's just as eerie as the darkness engulfing them. He then screams, "I said come on!" Jaw clenched and baton squeezed in his fist. 

After re-thinking his choice of actions the boy walks out of the small concrete room, robot-like steps and serious facade thrown on. The guard grabs him by the collar and drags him away without another word. As they get closer to the array of green doors at the end of the hallway, voices from the jails appear suddenly, announcing the awakening of other criminals. Through the long hair strands falling over his ears he can still hear all the names directed to him, varying from pedophile to asshole. Nothing new.

Dogs bark at him from the corner of the room and the guard shushes them down, pointing the baton and doing strange signals, since months the boy never wanted to laugh out loud until now. 

They reach the end, and the man brings his hand back to the side of his body, leaving the wrinkled collar as it is to unlock the green door on the right. 

"You do anything against the law, four more years in here pretty boy." The man spits at him before opening the door while mumbling curses. His lanky figure wasn't a show off. The boy bites back another laugh. 

He walks inside of the room, arms crossed behind his back with handcuffs scratching his wrist whenever he takes a step. The guard pushes him down on a chair, leaving the place just as quickly. 

Tick , Tock. Dr. Kim. A gold band shines on the coat of the man sitting on the other side of the table. 

It almost blinds him with the light shining on it, and so he looks up to see said Dr. Kim. A young man stares right back at him, wide doe eyes shining even brighter than the band on his chest, pale skin combining with dark eye bags. He takes it that this person is the new, well, psychologist. 

A cough, a glance, and then rosy cheeks. It's a cycle, the tall man does it various times, cheeks turning crimson by the end of a minute. 

Amused by such sight, the handcuffed boy (or man if you will) raises his eyebrows and stares with keen eyes as the doctor's ears turn red. Dr. Kim, embarrassed by what just happened, reaches out for the tablet sitting on the table and coughs once again before finally talking.

"Good evening Mr. ........ Mr. Lee, Good evening Mr. Lee." The doctor swipes through the electronic, squinting his eyes while looking for the notes, flushing with happiness when he does. 

He looks up, smile radiating youth and weak eyes sparkling again as he introduces himself. "I'm Dr. Kim, short from Dr. Kim Dongyoung, your new psychiatrist." 

More seconds of silence, more glances exchanged between the two. Ignoring the pain in his wrists, the criminal leans in, intently watching the reaction from the doctor as he leaves a small space between the two. The ragged breaths coming from the taller hits him on the face, it's a minty scent, it's a familiar scent. 

Drip , drop. Why didn't you save me? He pushes the table away and to the other, taking him by surprise. His hands are shaking, equally as much as his eyes. 

"Sir? Sir? Calm down, breath." The sound of the man's voice echoes on his ears and he takes deep breaths, looking away, almost bashful at his sudden actions. 

Various images pass through his mind, different scenarios with different people. Some with blood, some with water, others just black, a person standing in the middle of a black sea of nothingness. 

"Excuse me....... Lee Taeyong?" His head snaps up with a crack at the sound of that old, disgusting name. Doyoung gulps and looks away from the piercing eyes that are staring at him angrily. He should've thought twice.

Slamming a hand down on the metal table with hazy eyes and an uncontrollable anger raging inside him, with a raspy voice he snaps, "Don't you ever say that name again." 

And with that he walks away, kicking the green door separating him from hell and whatever this place is, no word left in between them. The doctor is left with his mouth hanging open, a triggering sentence caught up on his throat, and looking at the door it rings in his mind. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> wow I really couldn't hold back. this is how you know you really can't hold back when it comes to an old ship that drops a sudden comeback in your face. ndjdbdjddj I hope y'all enjoy this c:


End file.
